


另一个勇者故事

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster





	另一个勇者故事

*

“我就知道你是来屠龙的。”女孩说。

“黄金在后边的山洞里，你随便挑两样吧。”女孩又说。

勇者被噎住了，他挠挠头，不知道该不该把手里的剑收起来。他听着其他屠龙勇士的英勇传奇长大，那些人带着坚毅和勇敢的神情，离开村庄，回来时腰间挎着黄金，就这篝火讲述种种路上的奇遇。等到他成年之时，恰好听闻远山之间又有恶龙出没，儿时的故事突然闯进脑海，年轻人偷偷拜托铁匠打造了一只长剑，纵马翻山越岭，逼退狼群，打跑劫匪，还帮沿途村庄的女磨坊主暴揍了出轨的丈夫，终于到达地图上画着红叉叉的地点时，却只看见一个茅草屋。而且茅草屋里的女孩子劈头盖脸就送了他这两句话。

“那龙呢？”勇者费半天劲，终于憋出仨字。

“没有，都是假的。”女孩回答的干净利落，“屠龙勇士也是假的。”

“可是我亲眼见过他们，还摸过从龙的洞穴里带来的黄金。”

“哪个？”

“一只高脚杯，镶嵌着宝石。”

“我是说屠龙勇士。”

“很高，金色的头发，徽章是缠在竖琴上的藤蔓。”

女孩抱着胳膊，陷入了思考。

“嘴角有一道疤那个？”她问。

勇士点点头。

“哦，有印象。他拿那个杯子其实是一对，你喜欢的话可以把另外一只拿走。”女孩指指后面的洞穴。

勇者将信将疑的走进去，出来时手里拿着另外一只镶着宝石的金杯，表情快要哭出来。

“别哭，过程比结果重要。”女孩漫不经心的安慰他。

“那其他的故事呢？”勇者问，虽然他心里已经预料到了答案。

“你现在可以讲属于自己的屠龙故事了。”女孩回答他。

*

“你就是被恶龙掳走，等待解救的公主吗？”很久很久以后，又一位屠龙勇士问到。

“什么？”女孩放下手里的东西，过了一阵，她才明白过来是怎么回事。

“这个混小子！”她愤愤的说。

*

不管怎么说，这个版本的故事还挺受欢迎的，每隔一段时间，就会有一位赌誓要娶回公主的勇士出现，不过他们大部分都会在前来或回返的路上爱上另一位女孩，然后“从此在遥远的地方过着幸福快乐的生活”。

偶尔也会出现意外。

“完蛋了。”女孩崩溃地把围裙撩起来扣在头上。

勇士疑惑地看着她。

准确的说，是变成龙的勇士疑惑地看着她。

“你是不是喝了放在桌子上的水！”女孩问。

勇士龙点了点头。

“完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了。”女孩说，“你现在变成了龙。”

“没有啊，我觉得自己还是人。”勇士龙低头看了看自己的手。

“那是药水的另外一个作用，然而我还不知道怎么把你变回去。”

“至少现在这里有一头龙了。”勇士龙说。

“算了，你先留在这里吧，等我想办法把你变回来再说。”

“但是村民在等我回去，我需要传个信。”

“行吧……”

*

非常神奇的是，自从那以后，很久都没有再出现勇士，女孩也因此有机会出远门寻找把龙变回勇士的方法。

“你到底说了什么？”有一天，她突然想起来这件事，于是去问龙。

“没有什么，我只是让大家小心深渊。”勇士龙腼腆的笑了笑。

*

打破现状的是一位女士。

“你就是恶龙吧，我要和公主说话。”这位女勇者说。

“剧本不是这么来的。”龙说。

“我要和公主说话。”女勇者非常坚持。

“剧本不是这么来的。”女孩说，“黄金在后面的山洞里，以及我不需要解救。”

倒带，女勇者从小在门边偷听男孩子们吵吵闹闹讲述屠龙勇士的传奇故事，她发现故事里的公主从来都没有什么戏份。

“那公主怎么样了呀？”她去问讲故事的人。

“公主和勇士从此过着幸福快乐的生活。”讲故事的人回答她，但这完全不能说服她。公主的家人知不知道她获救了？幸福快乐的生活是什么样子？她曾经掉进森林里猎人的陷阱，被解救出来之后都心有余悸的做了很久噩梦，难道被勇者从龙那里救出来之后就能立刻过上幸福快乐的日子？

她得出了一个结论，可能这说明被龙绑架也没那么差。

于是当恶龙绑架公主抢占财宝的传闻又一次传来时，她偷走了家中跑得最快的一匹马。她甚至没有穿戴盔甲，只在腰间别了一把小小的匕首。

毕竟她不要黄金，也不指望打败恶龙，她想做的是另外一件事。

至少龙看上去确实还挺有礼貌，她想，同时咬了一口龙端上来的小饼干。

“所以你来就是想提前一步告诉我会有其他勇者来试图解救我？”女孩问，她可从来没遇到过这样的事情。

“是，我觉得你可能不想过永远幸福快乐的生活，所以提前来告诉你一下。”

“为什么我会不想过幸福快乐的生活？”女孩笑了出来。

“因为他们从来没说过幸福快乐的生活是什么样的，至少说得没有被龙绑架详细。如果那真是一件好的不得了的事情，他们肯定会描绘得事无巨细。”她吞下嘴里的小饼干，又喝了一大口茶，“不过现在知道你根本不需要勇士拯救，我就彻底安心啦。”

女孩眨了眨眼，和她碰了一下茶杯，又和龙碰了一下茶杯。

“我们的故事现在有了新的讲述者了。”女孩说。

*

“你确定这有效？”龙试着往前走了两步，“感觉怪怪的，你会不会把我又变成了什么其他的东西。”

“你做龙太久了，所以不太习惯。”女孩抬手帮他把肩膀板直。

“该说再见了，接下来你要去哪里？”她问。

“四处走走？”勇士摇了摇头，“至少我不用回到村子里继续编那个屠龙的传奇故事了。”

“你可以在半路给接下来的那些勇士出出主意，给他们找找屠龙以外的事情分散一下注意力。”女孩说。

“好主意。”勇士说。

他们彼此拥抱，然后勇士消失在路的尽头，女孩回到屋里，坐下来，把头上的缎带拆下来再重新绑好，身后的炉火噼啪作响，透出温暖的光。

直到大门下一次被敲响。

END


End file.
